


When rose petals fall I might as well do the same

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Loneliness, Pre-Schitt's Creek, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: !!!TW!!!I just wanted to give you all a heads up because this fic is...a lot.Since I see a lot of myself in David and I understand him this fic is kind of reflective of what's happening with me right now and how I've been dealing with things. I love David dearly and I never want him to suffer but tonight I felt like writing this just to kind of vent in a way. You don't have to read this if it's triggering. That's why I put a TW.Remember that depression is serious and it's not something to joke about.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	When rose petals fall I might as well do the same

David sat on the bathroom floor staring at the razor blade.

A couple seconds ago he was just shaving. Just fucking shaving and now he had his left leg exposed and a razor in his right hand, ready to self harm again. Tears formed in his eyes as he laid the razor along his soft, tanned skin and cut.

Hard.

He sucked in a breath. He could feel the blood pooling towards the surface as he kept dragging. He bit his lip, the pain tingling up his leg. He stopped after one more drag across the skin of his thigh. He dropped the razor, hands shaking slightly. He clenched his teeth as he got up, retrieving the peroxide and Band-Aids from the cabinet. His breath caught in his throat as the peroxide fizzed against the wounds. He laid the Band-Aids gently on each mark and smoothed them down with his thumb. He pulled up his black sweatpants and brushed them off. He picked up the razor that was lying on the floor. His blood was on the shining blades, taunting him. He washed it off and shakily put it back in the cupboard. He closed the cupboard doors and saw his face in the mirror, dark circles underlined his chocolate brown eyes, his cheekbones more prominent than they had been a couple months ago. The shock of dark hair was a mess of tangled curls. His lip quivered and his knees felt weak.

This wasn't him.

This wasn't the person he wanted to be.

He collapsed and leaned up against the wall. Tears stained his cheeks as he stared up at the plain, white ceiling. That's what his brain felt like half the time. Just blank. Completely and utterly numb. He sucked in a breath and hugged his non injured leg closer to his chest. He was almost a week clean, but his brain decided it needed something other than the numbness. It could've chosen anything else.

The pain in his left leg was unbearable at this point. He got up slowly, making his way out of the bathroom to retrieve the ibuprofen that was lying on the glass coffee table. He grabbed the bottle of pills and a glass of water. After swallowing the pain medication he went to his bedroom, removing his cashmere sweater and leaving only his undershirt and sweatpants. He genuinely didn't have the energy to put on his actual pajamas that were hanging in his closet. He collapsed on his bed, pulling the dark duvet up over his body. He squirmed under the covers, trying to find a comfortable position that wasn't putting any pressure on his left leg. He decided that sleeping on his back would be best. He pulled the duvet closer to his face and exhaled. He could hear his therapist's voice saying, _"Tomorrow will be better, David. Tomorrow will be better."_

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the fic. It was just kind of a short thing that I wanted to write. This is also pre-Patrick and pre-Schitts Creek so his life is pretty messed up during this fic. Anyways, I hope you didn't hate this and I'll definitely have more coming. Also make sure to support your loved ones who are having a difficult time. Tell them you love them and you're there for them. I know it might not seem like a lot but telling someone that you're there for them is really meaningful.  
> Ily, stay safe. Thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
